Control of fatty acid biosynthesis in liver. Control of net synthesis and degradation of the set of enzymes catalyzing the de novo formation of fatty acids in intact animals and isolated liver cells. Role of insulin (and glucose) in the induction of this coordinate enzyme set. Control of cholesterol synthesis in liver.